iCan't Say Goodbye
by superchicky97
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for a year since they kissed at the lock in. When Sam's mom finally finds a guy, Sam is forced to move to England, will she be able to say goodbye to Freddie?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Time for another new story!**

**I had was really stuck on ideas for my other stories, so I left them for the night and decided to write this!**

**This is going to be a story with only two chapters. They first chapter is going to be them saying goodbye and the second chapter is going to be when they meet again.**

**I Do Not Own iCarly.**

Sam's POV

I walked through the front door of my house and dumped my school bag on the floor. I walked into the kitchen and found my mom sitting at the table with a serious look on her face, thats never good...

"Hey mom" I smiled sitting at the table "Everything ok"

"Everything is great" She said "I have to talk to you about something though"

"Ok?"

"Well, you know me and James have been dating for nearly a year now"

SUPRISE! My mom actually picked one guy and stuck with him!

"Yeah?"

"We have decided to get married"

"Mom thats great!" I smiled "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you, but i'm not finished yet. You see, James is being sent to England next month for work"

"Yeah?"

My mom let out a loud sigh "We are moving to England with him"

My jaw dropped "Your joking right?"

"No Sam, I'm not. You have a month to pack and say goodbye to everyone"

"No...no,no,no. This can't be right!" I yelled standing up "Your saying I have to give up my best friend, my boyfriend, my webshow, school and my whole life in Seattle to move to England"

My mom nodded.

"Can't I just go live with Carly or something?" I begged

"Your sixteen Sam, I'm your mother and you are coming with us. Mel is coming too"

"So your making her give up her life at boarding school aswell?"

She nodded again "Sam, in two years you will be in college. If you miss Seattle that much then you can move back here and go to college with your friends, but until then, what I say goes"

"I can't believe your doing this to me" I said staring to cry

I picked my bag back up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" My mom called

"Well, I only have a month left with my best friend and my boyfriend. I may aswell make the most of it"

I walked out the door and pulled it shut behind me.

I walked down the street heading for Bushwell, I was aware that I had tears falling down my cheeks but I did nothing about it.

I got in the elevator and pushed the little eight. I got off at Carly and Freddie's floor. I walked inside Carly's door and I saw Freddie sitting at the computer.

"Hey babe" He smiled when he saw me walk in

"Hi. Where's Carly?" I asked

"She left a few minutes ago, she had to go help Gibby and Brad with something"

I nodded.

"You ok?" He asked sitting next to me on the couch

I shook my head and started crying again.

"Baby whats wrong?" He asked putting his arms around me

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" He said "Now, why are you crying?"

"My mom and James are getting married"

"You don't like James?"

"No, I do"

"Then whats the problem?" He whispered wiping a tear of my cheek

"...James is moving to England...And we're going too" I finally got out

"What?" Freddie asked

I started crying even more, I wrapped my arms around my neck and put my forehead on his.

"Your moving to England?"

"Yes" I whispered "I don't know what to do. How can I leave Carly, iCarly, school, my friends...how can I leave you?"

He put his lips on mine and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you so much Freddie" I sighed when he pulled away "I'm not sure how to say goodbye to you, what am I going to do without you?"

"There's gotta be something we can do. You can't leave, I can't loose you"

"I've tried, my mom isn't going to let me stay"

Carly's POV

I got out of the elevator and walked into my living room, Sam and Freddie were sitting on my couch. Freddie had both his arms wrapped around Sam and she had her head on his shoulder. I wish I had a camera, they look so cute.

"Hey guys" I smiled walking to the front of the couch

Sam looked at me, she had tears running down her face.

"OMG what happened?"

Sam sat up and just looked at me "My mom and James are getting married, we're moving to England in a month"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Carls"

"No no no no no. What about iCarly, I can't loose my best friend, what about you guys?"

"There's nothing I can do"

Sam's POV

The last month has gone by fast, to fast. Today is the day I leave for England.

Carly didn't come to the airport, she didn't want to say goodbye again. Freddie did though, we haven't said goodbye yet, i'm not sure how to.

I looked up at the depature board, my plane leaves in 30 minutes. I grabbed Freddie hand and pulled him over to one of the benches.

I just sat there for ages staring at him, he did the same.

I finally spoke "How am I going to say goodbye to you?"

He wrapped his arms around me "I don't know, i'm gonna miss you so much"

"It's only going to be two years though, i'll be back for college" I whispered

"I know, but two years is so long" He sighed "Just promise you'll call all the time"

I nodded "Promise"

I pulled his lips down to mine.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too Sam"

Freddie's POV

_"This is the final boarding call for flight 885 to London"_ Came over the speaker

I stood up and grabbed Sam's hand. We walked over to the gate but she stopped.

"You ok?" I asked

"I don't want to do this" She said starting to cry

She wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"I know you don't" I whispered "But it'll be ok. I'll be right here waiting for you when you come back"

I wiped a tear off her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" She smiled

"You have to go"

She nodded "Ok"

She gave me one last kiss before letting go of my hand.

"Bye Freddie"

"Bye Sam"

She turned around and walked through the door, she waved before walking around the corner and out of sight.

I left the airport and got in my car.

I got back to Bushwell and went up to my floor.

I walked into Carly's apartment and she looked up from her phone.

"She's gone" I sighed

Carly started crying before standing up, she walked over and hugged me.

Spencer came down the stairs and looked at us.

"Ok, I know you guys are sad Sam left, but it's not like she died, you will see her again"

Carly started crying more and wrapped her arms tighter around my stomach.

"Will you guys be ok for a while? I'm going to Socko's" Spencer asked grabbing his jacket

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Carly sobbed

I sat on the couch and Carly sat next to me.

"So how upset did Sam get at the airport?" Carly asked

"Very" I sighed "She really didn't want to go"

"I can't believe she's gone. Not only did we loose our best friend, now we can't even do iCarly anymore"

I nodded "I know"

"How hard was it to say goodbye?"

"Really hard. One of the hardest things i've done"

She nodded.

"Hey Carly...We all agreed no more secrets right?"

"Yeah?"

I let out a loud sigh "...Sam and I slept together last night"

Her jaw dropped "What...Why?"

"She came over after saying goodbye to you, she was crying and we started talking. Then it just happened, we both wanted it, it felt right"

"Awww" Carly smiled "That's so sweet"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I threw the last of my stuff into the suitcase.

The last two years had been the worst years of my life, I missed Carly and Freddie like crazy.

But today had finally come, the day I go back to Seattle.

I said goodbye to my mom, James and Mel before I got on the plane.

We took off and I watched London disappear as we got higher and higher.

I slept most of the way.

We finally got into Seattle, I looked out the window at the airport.

'I'm home' I thought to myself

I got off the plane and went through security.

'Finally'

I almost fell over when I saw Freddie, I hadn't seen him in two years.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him before crashing my lips into his. We kissed for what felt like forever, I never wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much" I whispered putting my forehead on his

"I've missed you more"

"I love you" I said before putting my lips back on his

"I love you too"

I put my feet back on the ground and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"I told you I would be right here waiting for you" He smiled tucking my hair behind my ear

Carly's POV

I heard the door open, I turned around and saw Freddie walk in with Sam.

"SAM!" I yelled before running to her and wrapping my arms around her "OMG I've missed you so much"

"Missed you too Carls"

Freddie's POV

Sam and I left Carly's place and walked down the hall to the fire escape.

"I really missed Seattle" Sam said looking at the night sky

"It's missed you too" I smiled

I sat on the stairs and Sam sat on my lap.

"So, how was England?"

"Bad" She sighed "Worst two years of my life"

"Why?"

"Cos you weren't there"

I laughed "I wish I could've been. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing i've ever done"

"We're never saying goodbye again" She whispered

"Agreed"

She put her head on my shoulder and I kissed the side of her neck.

She looked up at me, I put my lips on hers.

"I've missed kissing you" She whispered

"I've missed holding you" I said putting my arms around her waist

"I've missed us"

"Me too"

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that short story :)**

**Don't forget to review :D**

**Give me ideas for another story? I'm stuck on ideas.**

**Bye guys :)**


End file.
